Trapped!
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Elizabeth was the daughter of an English aristo and a German noblewoman. After her father's death she was visiting cousins when the war broke out. She was brought to Berlin as the daughter of a hostile, but through her mother's scheming she was able to land not only a marriage to a high ranking man, but a Kommandant. She then joins him on the Channel Islands to pacify the people.
1. The Wong Side of the War

Trapped!

Chapter 1 – The Wrong Side of the War

She stood looking out from the bluff over the sea.

She smelled the salty air and sighed, feeling at peace, even during this troubled time. Below her, the waves crashed against the cliff. She looked out over the channel toward France only a few miles away. How far her life had come.

She caressed her heavily swollen belly where her child grew. She swallowed as she reflected what had brought her here.

ZzZ

She smiled as her tall mount jumped a hedgerow.

At eighteen, Elizabeth Chester, daughter of Marquess Justin Chester, an English milord, and his lady wife, Konstanz von Strauffenberg who was a German noble and sister to Colonel Count Claus von Strauffenberg.

Elizabeth's father had died earlier that year, leaving her mother in need of support emotionally and so she had taken her daughter to Germany. Elizabeth was seventeen, a bright, though saucy teenager, who was schooled in etiquette and refinement, but found it horrifically boring to her mother's chagrin.

Elizabeth and her mother had come to visit her uncle at her mother's family's seat in Jettingen, Bavaria. Her uncle Claus had been very taken with the young girl and she quickly because his favorite of his nieces and nephews. He had even given her the hunter she now rode.

However, the war had broken out as Hitler invaded Poland on a hot September day, surprising everyone, and Lizzy and her mother were trapped in Germany. They could not return to England and Claus had to report to the army. His wife Nina, Lizzy, and her mother, all traveled with Claus's children to Berlin to live.

In Berlin, she felt trapped. There were too many people and so many of them were in uniform. I felt decidedly uneasy and even more so since she was not fluent in German. She could understand far more than she could speak, though she had been working on it with the neighbors and Nina. They always smiled and gently corrected my pronunciation and articles. She enjoyed her youth, but she knew soon it would be over and she would marry someone.

It was where they now were and Elizabeth was enjoying time riding free on the town outskirts, a place where it was still beautiful and not industrialized. It also had a wonderful lack of German men. Since moving to the capital, she had found many young officers, and even some older, trying to win her hand. She found it frankly annoying and gave it little mind.

She stabled Fire, her tall roan hunter and gave him a carrot before moving away. Her mother appeared as she put her saddle away.

"What on earth are you doing?" Her mother asked her.

"Riding." Lizzy said.

"At this hour? We have a party to go to." Her mother said exasperated.

"Yes, I know." Lizzy said.

She walked to the home where officers and their families will billeted with her mother trailing her, trying to talk sense to the girl who wanted nothing more than to be a free woman. Her mother and she shared a small flat beside her uncle Claus and his family. Nina and my mother were very good friends.

She was dressing when her mother came in. She looked at her daughter and then began to do her hair, brushing with harsh strokes that made Lizzy wince. "Ouch!"

"You must find one, Lizzy. Someone of rank and importance."

"Why is it so important?"

"Your father left us many debts. I have bargained with the Furher to allow us to stay, but in return, you must marry a high officer."

"I am only eighteen." Lizzy protested.

"Yes. A good age to prove a colonel or general with heirs and children for the Reich."

"I do not wish to be a wife or a mother."

Her mother took her face in her hand. "Listen well. The money is gone. We cannot live here as paupers under they charity from your uncle forever." She took a breath. "Please. Just pick one. It will not be so bad. You would be his for a week or two and then he would leave and you would have a comfortable living."

"What about you?" Lizzy asked.

"I am a widow. General Leo Hessen has already offered me a hand which I am tempted not to refuse." She sighed. "If we both are married, it protects us."

"From what?"

"We are in danger. I am German born, but I married an Englishman and you are his half breed daughter."

She winced. "I am not a half breed."

"They see you as that way. Something they need to control and keep you under their protection and guardianship."

Lizzy nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror.

But whom?

ZzZ

Lizzy entered the great ball room and looked about. So many people were here. She had her gloves on that came to her elbows. She wore a formal dress and looked around the room. It was a mix of young officers and older, all in their formal uniforms.

Lizzy danced with a few of them, had some punch, and then after about two hours in, needed some air. She looked very German with my rounded face and blue eyes from her mother and reddish hair that came from her father. Her slenderness and petite size came from also came from her mother. She, however, knew how to blend into the crowd and speak with the men about her. She had an awkwardness and did not like playing the game.

Lizzy's mother seemed to parade her under the noses of the senior officers, but ultimately, her marriage and even her very life was in the hands of the Fuhrer. Adolf Hitler. The name made many people cringe. He seemed as human as many, the few times Lizzy had met him. A little standoffish perhaps, but he was at least polite. She could not expect much more being between two peoples at war.

She sighed. The ballroom in which she now stood was stuffy. She needed air and if she had to dance with one more pimple faced junior officer, she was going to scream. She walked into the terrace and took a deep breath. The stones under her hands were cool. She walked around and toward the fountain. It was secluded and she would be able to be on her own again, at least until her mother found her and scolded her.

She dropped onto the bench and touched her head, sighing loudly. She then reached down. Her ankles were not used to the tight shoes. She had not worn them before, a mistake for she would have blisters if she did not already.

She heard something and sat up. "Who is there?" She called out into the darkness. It was not well lit, but a form materialized. She was sitting next to a torch that was burning oil and the shape materialized into that of a man. Not just any man, but a German Colonel by his uniform.

He was a large man, easily a foot taller than she was and twice her breadth of shoulders. He was in his dress uniform and looked at her intently with his vivid blue eyes. There was something haughty about them, but also curiosity. "Was machen Sie den hier? Sollten Sie nicht auf der Party verpassen?"

She swallowed and then looked down before rising to her feet. She took a few steps and paused. "Pardon sir, I seem to have forgotten the way back in the labyrinth."

He stood back on one leg, the other slightly bent, hands behind him as he stood ramrod straight. Clearly, a man who thought himself superior. There was a hint of amusement in his look as he stepped forward. "You are English." He said. He was not stating it as a question.

"Yes." She answered truthfully.

"So you are the one they call Frauline Chester." He said cocking his head. He was handsome enough, though far older. He could easily be her father and indeed look to be around the age of her father had he still been alive, though she wondered if it was the war that had aged him for his eyes were bright and full of mischief like an errant school boy.

She blinked. Naturally he would have heard of her and she knew nothings of him. The bastard knew it too as he watched her, his face impassive. "I do not know you sir."

"Oh forgive me." He clicked his heels together and bowed to her slightly. "Colonel Baron Heinrich Von Rheingarten."

"Pleasure." She said as she moved a little, but the heel of her shoe caught in a tree root over the path. Trapped, my ankle turned and she landed hard. She yelped as my hands were cut by the stones of the walkway.

Hissing, she sat up and reached back toward her ankle which hurt. Two large hands were already there as the Baron knelt beside her. She had no idea men could move so quickly. He gently freed her shoe and thus her ankle, but did not release it from his grasp. She turned to him a little as he held it feeling it with sure steady hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to move her foot from his grasp. She looked at her hands. They were cut and bleeding, but not too badly.

He looked at her and clicked his tongue at her. She could now see his face more clearly. He was a handsome man, close to forty, perhaps younger. His face was round, but he looked like the quintessential German officer. When she tried again to reclaim her ankle he pressed against it with his finger and she yelped. His gaze told me he did that on purpose to gain her attention.

"You have injured this ankle." He said. Though he spoke with an accent that was strongly German, he spoke better English than she had ever heard. "It is strained."

"Is it broken?" she asked.

He moved it a little. It ached a little, but not as bad as it could have she supposed. "No." He said firmly. "It will be painful to walk on, however, for a few days."

She nodded and moved to stand, but his hand caught her wrist. "What?"

"You are bleeding, Frauline." He said. He looked about then sighed. "I am sorry."

"For…" She gasped as he lifted the over petticoat of her dress, finding the frills beneath. "Colonel!" She cried and he gave her a look that shut her up immediately. He leaned forward, biting the material and ripping it making a strip. He did it again and then took her hand in his and began to wrap it with skill. Had he just come back the front and knew such things for field medicine or did he just know?

She watched him and sighed looking at her hands. "Thank you." She managed.

"You are welcome, Frauline." He said. "Come let us get you back to the house. It is becoming chilled."

She had not noticed until he said something. Her skin was goose-fleshed, but she did not think it was solely due to the cold. She got to her feet and stepped down and nearly fell to the earth again. The Baron was quick to grab her elbows. With a maneuver he had her facing him and she looked up at his handsome face.

"Now will you allow me to help you?" He asked.

"I think it would be…" She felt his arm snake around her waist and he took her arm and held it over his broad shoulders. His large hand was flat against her stomach, long fingers near my hip. She never knew someone could have such large hands. She felt the roughness of his uniform as she moved a little to a more stable position.

"Now try to walk without putting weight on it." He advised.

She nodded and as she turned to hobble beside him, his hand moved a little upwards before settling back where it had been. However, they both were startled by the cry of female outrage.

"Elizabeth! What on earth are you doing?" Her mother's shrill voice cried.

The baron looked up at her. "I assure you, I am just assisting her. She fell." He said nodding to her foot that rested lightly on the earth between them. His grip had tightened as though part of him wished to protect her from something. He knew full well what this looked like. His arms about a girl whose skirt was torn and her general appearance looked tousled.

"Of course she did." The woman said, her eyes narrowing.

Others joined her and the baron just shook his head. "Gibt seinen Sofa in der Nähe?" He asked.

"Ja, in der Bibliothek." A male voice said.

The baron nodded and without another thought, she found herself in his arms. He had bent so quickly that she was startled to find her legs suddenly in the air. One arm was still around her back and the other was under her knees. She felt like a dwarf next to this powerful man who held her as though she weighted nothing. He walked with purpose into the house and to the library where a divan was. He gently set her upon it and found a pillow to prop up her ankle. He gently lifted the bruised limb and then placed it on a pillow.

The door opened to reveal the girl's mother who was flushed with anger. "Was in Gottes Namen tun sie mit meiner Tochter? Sie wissen, dass sie nicht mit einem Mann unbehütet." She said her voice barely below a shriek.

The baron sighed. He rose to his feet. "I merely helped her." He said softly. She realized he was speaking in English for her benefit. He then looked at her look of indignation and spoke again. This time in German. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Frau, dass ihre Tochter den Rufist nach wie vorintakt. Sie verletzt esich. Ich war einfach nur sah sie zurück in das Gebäude.."

General Olbricht was standing in the doorway. "Colonel. A word." He said politely in English.

The Colonel looked in the girl's direction. The General then nodded to my mother. "Lady Chester." He said softly. "Frau Chester, ich habe einen Arzt hier um sich nach ihrer Tochter. Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen und der Oberst."

She looked at him. "Ich denke schon. Sie wurde der art diskreditiert. Änderung vorgenommen werden muss."

The Colonel looked back at the girl a moment before he followed them out. The doctor came in and he saw to her. He confirmed her ankle was badly sprained, but not broken. My hands were cut, but would also heal in a couple days. He put medicine on them and wrapped them afresh.

The girl's mother returned to her a while later. The girl had found a book to read while she waited. Her mother was followed by the Colonel who stood back, his arms behind him as her mother came to her. She smiled. "All is not lost, Lizzy." She smiled. "Come let's get you to bed."

The Colonel stepped forward. "Ich werde ihr, Gräfin Chester." He said. His tone was formal. She realized that he well knew her mother was a Countess, born a Countess in Germany as the daughter of a Landgraf and she had married the Marquess Justin of Chester. That was before the war, a life time ago.

The Baron came to the girl and gently wrapped her arm about his shoulders before lifting her in his arms. Again, she realized this man was powerful and he walked following her mother out the door and up the stairs to their rooms. He turned sideways to make it in without hitting her head on the way passed. He gently set her down on the divan and stepped back from her.

My mother was smiling and leaned close to the man. "Sie müssen sich sorgen für ihre Verlobung. Sie ist fruchtbar und man kann wenn man möchte. Sie istein Mädchen von Zucht. Die Tochter des Grafen auf beiden Seiten. Lohnt sich eine Ehe an."

He colored a little around his collar and then sighed. "Ich war nicht auf der Suchen ach einer Frau. Ich würdem it ihr allein fürein paar Augen blicke. Sie hört von mir."

The Countess nodded and smiled as she stepped back and left the room, leaving the pair alone. The Baron coughed and turned to the girl. "Are you well, Frauline?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good." He said.

"Thank you for your kindness."

He nodded. He sighed and dropped into a seat near her. "I am not really sure how to begin."

"From the beginning?"

He half-smiled. He reached and took one of her small hands in his large one. "You and I are to be…married." Her eyes opened and so did her mouth, but he lifted a hand. "No, this is the best way to avoid scandal."

"You are unmarried?" She could hardly believe that as handsome as he was.

"I am widowed." He said. "I have two sons. They are both in the Luftwaffe."

She swallowed. "I am sorry for your loss."

He moved his head a little, swallowing some emotion. "It is better this way. You were compromised and now I can marry you and keep you safe."

"Safe, safe from what?"

"You are the daughter of a hostile. You are fortunate that you amuse the Fuhrer and his men or you would be in jail. As my wife, you will live the life of a Colonel's wife."

She looked at him stunned. "I am barely eighteen." She swallowed.

He sighed. "I know. I am sorry. But it will be better this way." He said. He looked at her. "You are younger than my sons and we are to be married you and I."

"How can we marry? We do not love each other."

That seemed to amuse him slightly as a whisper of a smile crossed his lips. "That is not the point." He said. He collected himself a moment. He swallowed. "Dies ist schwerzu erklären in englischer Sprache. Lassen Sie mich sehen. Ich werde es aus probieren. Können Sie mich verstehen wenn ich langsamer sprechen?" He asked. He was speaking slower than most did and she was grateful. She nodded understanding him. She sat forward to listen to him.

He set about seeing to her ankle again. Elevating it on a pillow before her, forcing her to sit back.

"Gut. Sie ware nall ein mit mir. Da zwei Mitglieder der oberen Klasse entspricht dies nicht. Ich hatte die Hoffnung Skandal zu vermeiden, aber ihre Mutter hat deutlich gemacht, was muss ich tun, um sie vor Verleumdung. Und ich würde alle stun um dich Schatz. Sie sind so unschuldig in der Welt. Der Krieg hat gerade erst begonnen und schon sind Sie und Preis. Mein Preis." He said.

"I…"

"We will be married this coming Saturday." He said. "The Fuhrer has decided."

Saturday? That was in less than three days.

She swallowed. She nodded. So much for trying to be courted. This was not in any books on courtship. He was telling her what was to happen. She realized as he took her hand and raised it to his lips, that he too was as trapped as she was. Her mother no doubt demanded him marry her to protect herself as much as her.

"I suppose I should be happy." She smiled a little. "But I do not even know your name, Baron."

"Heinrich." He said softly.

"I'm Lizzy." She said softly. "Well to my friends." She smiled at him.

"Lizzy. I like that." He said. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her mouth. She had only kissed a boy once and it had been sloppy, hurried, and as not pleasant. By contrast, the Baron's mouth was warm, but dry, soft, but demanding as he kissed her. She felt his hand go into my hair and cup the back of her head.

When he pulled back she was panting and shaking a little. He smiled looking at her face as he remained only a couple inches away. "Sie sind sehr schön. Jung und schön. Es wirde in kleines Geschenk, damit wir Sie besser kennen lernen. Bald sind wir verheiratet und werden Sie hoffentlich mit meinem Kind im Jahr." He said lapsing once more into German as he studied her face.

She blushed and he smiled more.

Her mother came into the room and the baron sat back. "I trust you will return soon to us, Baron." She said.

"Yes. Tomorrow I will call on you." He said. "My bride should know me better."

"I shall have cakes and tea ready for you."

He nodded and stood. He bowed to them, clicking his the heels of his knee high boots and walking out. She took a breath. She was to be married to a German officer and a high officer at that. Her mother's scheming seemed to have no end or bounds.

"Do you like him?"

"He is kind."

"He is also rich and has culture and is an aristo. He will be perfect since all the Generals are married."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Thank you mother."

"The sooner you bear him a child, the sooner we are both safer."

She frowned. "Why is that so important?"

"An officer must have two children at least on his wife. It is customary and needed for the Reich."

"You can't be serious. He has two sons."

"You will be a new wife."

"Why do we have to wait?"

"Your exams."

"Exams."

"Yes. They are not horrible, just take some time. It proves you are an asset to the Reich and can marry and officer. Nothing major. Blood draws, examination, and questions."

She nodded. She then laid back. "I want to sleep now."

"Yes, my darling. Rest." Mother told me.

She watched her mother leave the room. Tomorrow would be another day. She went from being a high spirited girl to being someone's intended by turning her ankle. Not that Heinrich wasn't attractive, he was, but she did wish he were younger or at least closer to her age. That said, experience, she had heard was better in matters of the bedroom.

Time would tell.

Also though aloof seemed to be a good man. She liked him and started to dream about her wedding day.


	2. Loveless

Trapped

Chapter 2 – Loveless

She looked down at her blue wedding dress. It was hardly her dream dress, but with the cloth shortage in Germany, she had to make due. She was still somewhat tender from the examinations. It was almost degrading as they checked for disease and parasites, which she knew were not there. Still they insisted as well as asking her about her family lineage, something her mother had no doubt told them. Moreover, they also confirmed her mother's claim that she was virgin.

They could have asked her instead of a doctor examining her.

Her ankle was still tender a couple days later, but it to become comfortable to walk on again. It was still tender when she moved wrong, but at least it held her weight. The doctors had made sure her hands were not infected as well.

She sighed. Tomorrow was her wedding day and no one spoke of love. Her ideals about love and marriage were rapidly flying out the window. Her future husband was somewhat aloof and though he was concerned for her welfare, seemed to be busy with his own affairs much of the time. It had been just two days since his proposal, but he did come to visit. She felt odd about having him there while he seemed preoccupied, but he did speak to her. She wondered if he had gotten cold feet when he failed to come the day before their wedding.

Her mother had assured her that she had heard good things about him and he would treat her well. She had no doubt he would be civil, but the girl wanted a man to love her, care for her, and not just use her to make babies on as my mother had said would be a main function of mine. German babies for the Reich.

Her foot was less tender as she walked the short distance around the common room of where her mother and she were being held. Detained was a strong word, but it was fitting since neither of them could leave the home without an officer's escort.

The Baron entered the room and stood near the door looking at her. She had not heard the bell as she turned and gasped a little seeing him. She looked down and cocked her head. "In my country, men knock when they are entering the presence of a lady." She said.

"In my country they have the good sense to not leave the door open if they are not expecting visitors." He replied.

She nodded. She had to give him that one. "Come. Join me for tea?"

"I would love to." He said and walked to her. He was a large man, not at all fat, but tall, muscular, and handsome. He dropped into a chair putting his hat on his knee as she poured him tea. He looked very proper sitting there, back straight, in full uniform. "Tell me. Where will you be stationed?"

"I do not know yet." He said honestly. "They have commented somewhere on the Western Front."

She nodded. Well it was better than the Eastern Front. She had heard horror stories from there. But as an aristo she was sure he was allowed to pick his appointments since his money helped the war effort in no small manner. Frankly, so did her own money that he would gain in his estate. He was a Prussian an proud, trained at Osnabruek with a large land holding. Though his name was Rheingarten (Garden on the Rhine) he did not come from the region, which startled her. Originally, his family had had vinyards there, but no longer.

She watched him sip his tea and smiled at him. She touched the hand that rest on the table, desperate for any kind of contact with him. "Tomorrow, I will be your wife." She said trying to smile at him.

"Yes."

"Where do you live? Can we visit?" She asked. She knew it was in to the northwest somewhere. He had vast lands he had said and several tennants who worked the lands.

"Sometime I am sure, but I have been assured we will remain here for a time."

"Can I meet your sons?" She asked. One was named Manfred and the other Michael, she had learned. He was proud of them, but worried about them in the Luftwaffe.

"They are on their way here." He said. He had a ghost of a smile. "You have taken this rather well." He said. "A lesser woman would have cried."

"I had little choice in the matter."

"As did I." He said.

She nodded and was reminded that he too was trapped in this. He had taken the morale high ground and instead of having a scandal, decided to marry me. He was in need of a wife. She could have done worse. Far worse. He could have been married and it would have been bad for my mother and her. As it was, he was available and had done the honorable thing and stepped forward.

"What will happen to me after we marry?"

He looked at her, regarding her young features. "That is to be determined. Most likely you will remain here with your mother, safe, until I can either fetch you or the war ends."

"It is so boring here." She said.

He chuckled. "It will be different as an officer's wife. There will be...expectations of you."

"Yes." She nodded.

"You are so young, my dearest." He said softly. He reached up and touched her cheek softly. "This marriage is to save face and to protect you." He smiled a little. "I will have leave to return to your side."

"What if I become pregnant?" She asked. She had no idea what was to do with it, but her mother obsessed about it and the need for it and how it would keep her safe.

"The doctors here will take very good care of you." He said. His eyes pinched a little. "It would bring me pleasure if you did." He said. He smiled. She had not seen him smile fully, but there was an odd pride in his look and she smiled back. He looked even more handsome.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He seemed startled, but then snaked an arm about her and held her, bringing her closer as he kissed her, deeply. After a few moments he pulled back, watching her.

She sighed and he smiled.

"It will be a good marriage." He said. "You will want for nothing." He told me.

I nodded.

ZzZ

That evening was the engagement banquet and rehearsal of sorts. Elizabeth did all she was told and she sighed. After dinner she walked out into the night air, needing to get away from the party and it all.

She walked down the street.

The baron had seen her leave and excused himself, staying back from her, but following her. The streets were dangerous. Enlisted could be drunk troublemakers. Several had been arrested two nights ago for accosting a woman. He was not about to allow his future wife to be harmed.

She made it two blocks before she saw the young men. They were staggering about, clearly drunk. Then they spotted her as she tried to duck down another street. ""Hey, du. Was tun Sie? Zurück von einem heißen Tag?" One asked

"No Kirche." She said not turning about.

They laughed. "Das ist seltsam. Kommen dann und sündigen so haben sie etwas zu beten." Another said.

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" She said as they surrounded me, cutting off her escape as she had been backing away.

One came closer reeking of alcohol and tried to kiss her. She slapped him and he looked at her as blood came from her hand against his nose. "Sie hätte es nicht tun sollen Schlampe."

Two grabbed her arms. She struggled as the bleeding one who apparently was the ring leader of the men, who all were in military uniforms, privates, moved to hold me. She kicked and he caught her still sore ankle. She yelped and he leaned close to her. He smiled and reeked so much she nearly wanted to throw up then and there. Then he kissed her, hard and the taste of the alcohol was pushed into her mouth.

She moved her body, knocking him away. "Geh zum Teufel!" She hissed and the man struck her face. She cried out as she felt blood come to her own nose.

"Nicht kennzeichnen. Wir wollen nicht, dass ihr verletzt worden." One of the young men holding her hissed to the leader.

The leader hissed and turned her about while his friends held her firmly. His hands went from her hips to her buttocks. Then his hands fisted her skirts. "Please…" She begged, pressed against the wall. "I am to be married." She began to sob as the blood flowed freely down from her nose. It was not broken, but it ached a little, especially as the man pressed her further against the wall as the others jeered and encouraged him.

She then heard a click as her skirts froze lifting. A cold voice spoke. "Genießen Sie einfach Ihre. Ich würde mir überlegen lassen sie gehen wenn ich sie war." She knew the voice and she realized she was never so happy to hear a man in her life.

The Baron had followed and now had his pistol to the head of the leader. The man turned a little and felt the pistol against his cheek. "Wer zum Teufel sind sie?" The younger man asked slightly defiant.

"Ihre in jeder Hinsicht überlegen. Entweder gehen Sie jetzt, und erhalten Sie zusätzlich zu ihrer Kaserne. Entweder so, oder weiter vergewaltigen meine zukünftige Frau und ich werde sie nicht mehr reagiert. Sie haben die Wahl." The Baron replied coldly.

The man swallowed and stepped back from her. The other two let her go as well and she sank against the wall, her legs weak as they saluted their superior and scurried off. The Baron watched them go a moment, standing ramrod straight. He put his pistol away and looked at her then, blue eyes going from angry to full of concern in a moment. She was nearly to the ground, but he caught her and pulled her upright. "I told you streets were dangerous, my dear." He said smoothly in English. He came to her, his hands on her arms. At first she stiffened a little and he turned her. He looked her over and sighed. "Are you hurt?" He asked. "Other than your nose?"

"No…just…just." She touched her face and pulled her fingers back. They were crimson with blood. He pressed a handkerchief to her nose and pinched the bridge of her nose between two of his fingers. She looked at him, not even fighting and dropped against his chest, her body giving out.

He caught her too him and sighed, his eyes holding a slight bit of amusement. "My dear, you are a great deal of trouble." He said. He shifted her and lifted her in his arms. "Hold that to your nose." He said in a tone like an order. She was too wound up to argue and did as he said, holding the bridge of her nose as he had done.

"I do not mean to be, Baron."

"Heinrich, my dear. Did they do harm, other than your nose?" He asked gently as he held her close to him.

"No, I am…intact." That was the best way she could say it. They had not raped her, but they had meant to. She shivered at the thought.

He looked at her sharply. "I would have shot them there had they gone further."

"You prize would have been spoiled."

He looked at her seriously, pausing as he walked. "No. Rape makes a woman not the same. I do care, Lizzy. Do not be so hostile." He sighed. "Women should never have that used against them. I am sorry I did not come sooner."

She nodded. "I am sorry. I am just…scared."

"It is all right. I will protect you and you will live with officers. They are a different sort." He said softly. He walked into the home I shared with my mother. It was a small home and he walked up to the main room. He set me down and checked my nose. "The blood has stopped." He said. "It is not broken."

She nodded. "Thank you, Heinrich."

He pressed a kiss to her brow. "I am glad I followed you."

"I am too." She admitted.

He rose to his feet. "Until tomorrow then."

"You are leaving now?" She asked.

"Yes. You need to sleep. I would suggest a long hot bath to relax you." He touched her cheek. "You need not fear me, sweetheart. I will never touch you unless you give me leave to." He said. She knew he meant it. He would ask nothing from her unless she wanted to give her body to him.

"I know." She looked at him and half smiled.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her mouth. It was supposed to be a chaste goodnight kiss, but it became a kiss that ignited the passions of them both. She kissed him deeply and he devoured all she offered him. She had never kissed or been kissed so and she felt so alive at that moment. He pressed her back his hands resting on either side of the couch effectively pinning her.

A cough caused them to separate and she looked up at her mother who had come in surprised to see us there. She smiled at the baron and cocked her head at him. He straightened and bowed his head to her before rising to his feet.

He walked to the door and smiled as he looked back at his intended bride as he placed his hat back on. "Gute Nacht meine liebe. Morgen werden wir heiraten. Sie werden morgen einer Baronin."

She smiled after him as he took his leave.

She could not wait.


	3. Becoming a Baroness

Chapter 3 – Becoming a Baroness

Naturally, Elizabeth did not sleep well. She tossed and turned all night and woke for breakfast. She tried to eat, but could not. Her mother did her hair and she dressed, ready for the day that was not going to be like others.

Today she would become a Baroness.

The next day at noon she walked into the offices of the German High Command. A chaplain was to marry them there, the best place for a German officer to marry. Elizabeth was wearing her dress of blue with a thin veil over her face. The dress hid the bruises that she had from the men holding her, but her nose had a slight bruise to it. She knew the Baron would be repulsed, but she tried to make the best of it.

She never imagined herself married especially not married to a man twice her age. Heinrich would be a good husband to her, but she had hoped to enjoy her freedom longer.

It was not meant to be.

Her mother had said she had hoped for such an event so she would be safely married. She was now not only a woman of substance, but she was also to be a Baroness, a woman at home while her husband fought for his country. God only knew what would become of her, if he was killed or died.

She sighed and walked with her mother into a great room. To one side stood Heinrich in his dress uniform, a few other officers, and the chaplain. Some of the other men looked on enviously and she held her head up, thankful she did not have marry one of them.

She walked up and stood beside him. Her mother placed her cool hand in Heinrich's large warm one. He stood stiffly watching her. They spoke their words and then he put a ring on her small finger. He bent, kissing her cool hand as he spoke his vows to her. She spoke her own, but she did not remember them after. There was a short sermon on love, understanding, and trials.

The chaplain pronounced them husband and wife.

The baron stepped to the girl and lifted her veil. She looked up at him palely and he smiled a little. His hands found her waist and he pulled her to him, kissing her softly before pulling back and pressing his brow to hers. He had to stoop to do so, but he looked her in her eyes. "Don't faint, sweetheart." He said softly.

"I won't." She promised. She felt a little dizzy. She was now his, bought and sold for the good of a nation she felt no allegiance. She was now a German, not by birth, but by marriage, a baroness, and a wealthy one at that.

They then moved and signed their marriage license. Heinrich signed with a flourish. It was a lovely formal signature. She signed, not as much art to it. She then sighed looking down at the paper. She was now Baroness von Rheingarten. Her husband then took the license and passed it to her mother for safe keeping and then looked at at the girl, his young wife.

He held and arm about her waist for support. She was grateful as they spoke to people there. She felt a little faint as the adrenaline left her body. He seemed to sense it and did not let her go, though it looked all the world that he was deeply in love with his bride and was being very affectionate.

They had a light meal and then her husband whisked her to a car. The car took them to a hotel, one that as he told her the Fuhrer himself had picked for then so they would not be disturbed. There was also a park they could take walks in if they wished. She followed him to the desk. He took the key and they made their way to the third floor.

The room was large, with a lovely view of the city. She walked to the window and looked out. It had begun to rain and she smiled as the rain fell in hard sheets against the panes. She heard her husband moving about. She then felt his hands on her thin shoulders.

She turned to look at him and he smiled at her. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

He nodded. "I know this was not your idea of a fairytale, but I will not treat you badly. You will want for nothing and be safe as my wife."

She looked at him. He was sipping a drink from a glass. He had it to his lips as she watched him.

"So how does one go about this? Does one throw off their clothes and have at it or what?" She asked him curious.

He spat the contents of his mouth back into the glass and looked up at her startled. He had a slight coloring to his cheeks. "No." He said. "There is an art to it." Instantly taking her meaning.

She looked out. "We will not be able to do anything in the park until the storm passes."

"Likely true."

"The bedroom looks comfortable." She mused.

He set down his drink and regarded her. "Why are you so eager for me to make love to you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I have no idea what one does when they are married. You are the one who was. You need to tell me."

He sighed and shook his head taking a deep drink before speaking. His hand were on his hips as he regarded her. "Yes. I could school you, but I would rather know you more. We have a week, my angel. There is no rush."

"But the rules…"

"Rules?"

"Mother told me about needing to prove that I was pure."

"You have no idea what that meant do you?"

"I know it has something to do with me and you in bed."

He chuckled. "Are you playing so innocent or are you really that naïve?"

"What?" She asked suddenly defensive.

He stepped to her. He was such a large and powerful man. She swallowed hard as he stood there regarding her a moment. "Do you have any idea what happens between a man and a woman?"

"I know you must do something to make a child. It involves sleeping together."

"A man and a woman can share a bed and never make a child." He said. He watched she. "Sleeping together does not mean you are making love together." He sighed. "There is an art to it. One cannot just go at it. It would brutalize you." He looked at her as he made her look at him. "I would never hurt you, Lizzy."

"I know…"

A clap of thunder made her jump. She was pressed to him and he smiled as he kissed her hair. He reached up and pulled it loose from the pins that held it in place, scattering them on the floor with small metallic pings. He then caressed the locks, letting it feall about her shoulders. "Perhaps we should retire. You are shaking." He pressed his lips to her brow. "Are you afraid of storms?"

"Yes. After being caught in one and my horse threw me. I broke my leg and had to wait for my father to find me. All the while the rain and the thunder…it was terrifying." She looked at him wide eyed. "No shelter. I got a fever and was ill for days..."

Another thunder clap made her yelp. "Shhh." He soothed. "You are safe in here with me." He wrapped an arm about her. "I promise."

She nodded. He gently took her hand and led her to the bedroom. There he removed his jacket, iron cross and let his suspenders drop down. He sat down and removed his boots.

She removed her shoes and rubbed her poor sore feet as she sat on the bed. She had not had a chance to break in the shoes and they had pinched terribly. She had been able to take the pain until then.

He moved and knelt before her. He smiled and lifted her leg and turned her so she was on the bed. He sat down, her calf on his thigh and her foot on his hand. She scooted a little to be more comfortable. He tenderly lifted the small foot as he sat facing her. He caressed it with firm strokes.

She gasped in pleasure. She had never had anyone rub her feet. It was lovely and he was watching her reaction. He set one down and then started on the other. Her other foot rested on his thigh as he gently caressed her other foot. It was the one that had been injured. He was so gently, but she relaxed until she felt his lips against her ankle.

Her eyes flew open as he nipped a little at the ankle bones. He smiled and continued to put small kisses on her ankle to her calf. He looked up at her and put his hands on her knees as he leaned up and kissed her, his body over hers, fingers splayed touching her under her dress.

She was startled by this, but it felt good and she allowed it.

His hands glided higher under her dress to her thighs as his mouth moved to her throat. She gasped felling his fingers on her sensitive skin.

She looked at him. "Heinrich."

"Relax." He said softly. "You first time will be painful. I need to relax you." He said softly.

She had no idea what he meant as he moved to release the buttons of her dress behind her. As he did so he tugged the material down, revealing her pert breasts that were larger than most her age. He smiled as he looked at them. He pulled the material off her. She lifted her hips, which moved of their own accord, and he also removed her underwear.

She gasped realizing she was naked before him.

He looked at her, savoring her as he looked at her, his eyes darkening in a way she had never seen before in a man. He dipped his head, his hands supporting him over her and pulled her nipple into his mouth to suck on it. She gasped startled by the sensation.

He did the same to the other one and she felt an odd sensation in her belly. He kissed down her belly, nuzzling her navel. He kissed her hip, then her thigh before lifting his head and pushing his hand under her trim buttocks. He kneaded them a moment before looking up at her with a wicked grin.

She had never seen that look on him and she blinked watching him as he pressed his face downward and found his aim.

She gasped and my hands moved to try to push him away.

Was he crazy? Men didn't kiss there!

She struggled and he held her firmly, continuing to stroke with ruthless efficiency. Her hands fluttered by became more unsteady as the feelings began to build. She had no idea what was going on as he continued. Finally her hands settled on his hair. She wanted him to stop, but her body betrayed her and instead held his head there of its own will. She whimpered and he looked up at her a moment. They locked eyes before he turned his head for a different angle and her mind reeled.

At last she cried out, unsure why she did. Her toes curled and she clung to him, her hips arching against him as something took over. She had never felt so and he patiently waited as she calmed her down from the plateau and then rested his head against her abdomen a moment as she panted, eyes closed. She had never felt that sensation ever and she opened her eyes as she felt him shifting.

She watched him with hooded eyes as he shifted off the bed ridding himself of his shirt, undershirt, trousers, and boxers. She watched him as he moved in a rather hurried disorganized fashion that was not characteristically him. He came back to her as she looked up at him in confusion. "What…was that Heinrich?" she asked.

He smiled as he looked down at her He put himself between her legs as he held himself up with his arms. "You have never peaked before, my sweet? Never done it to yourself?" He asked in a deeper voice that made her shiver and be horrified at the notion all at once.

She felt her cheeks flame. "Certainly not!"

He chuckled. "So innocent." He muttered. He sighed and kissed her before he pulled back to look at her. "This part will hurt you and I am sorry. Relax and let it pass. It will never hurt again. I promise you."

She looked at him, trusting him fully as he reached between then, his hand touching her still sensitive core. She felt something below and felt a slight stretching. He then shifted and held himself over her. He bent and kissed her lips. "Don't be afraid." He told her almost gruffly.

"I could never be…" The sentence died on her lips as pain ripped through her senses. He had thrust his hips forward, quickly, without hesitation, and then stilled as he rested against her hips. She gasped and tried to push him away as her body felt split. He remained where he was and she felt the warmth of his hips against mine.

He was so close, on her, in her, and holding her gently.

"I know it hurts. I am sorry. So sorry. Es immer weh tut das erste Mal Schatz. Verzeihen Sie mir. Atmen Sie auf. Das ist richtig. Entspannen Sie sich. Lassen Sie Ihren Körper an mich." He said lapsing into German.

She did not understand him well and she felt tears stinging her cheeks. He caressed her neck with one hand and bent his head to hers. His voice was calming. She let him talk and relaxed. He spoke softly and she did not register the words, but it was almost as though he were singing a lullaby.

She realized that the pain was less as he moved a little. He was inside her. Fully inside her. He withdrew a little and then thrust forward again. She felt even less pain and more a tugging sensation.

He began to move faster and she let him. She was feeling warmer, but still she was gaining more comfort from his proximity and body against her own.

He reached down and pulled her legs further up his legs to his hips. She could feel him going in deeper. It was not long before he gasped, grunted, and his head dropped to her breasts and he panted against them as his hips continued to move, but slowed down.

After a few moments he lifted off her and pulled her into his embrace. Outside the rain was still falling hard and the thunder made her become close to him if that were possible. "Are you well?" He asked pushing some of her hair back behind her ear as he watched her with concern. His hands were on her back and around her buttock caressing gently.

"Yes." She said.

He nodded. "Good." He said. He looked out at the rain and smiled a little as he continued to hold her, caressing her absently.

She looked at him. He looked almost boyish with a lock of his hair out of place and over his brow. She touched it and then put her hands against his chest.

He kissed her and sighed. "I think I am falling in love with you, Lizzy." He said pressing his brow to hers.

She smiled. "I find myself the same with you, Heinrich."

He chuckled and then kissed her nose. "Sleep. The day is still long and I intend to love you often while I am on leave."

She smiled sleepily and snuggled against the soft hair on his chest, breathing in his comforting scent. His hand held her to him and he lifted the sheet over them and sighed. She felt him watching her until her slept.

I sighed as sleep took my body.

So far marriage was nice.


	4. Visits and Farewells

Trapped!

Chapter 4 – Visits and Farewells

Elizabeth had been married a week.

Her husband was working in the officers in Berlin, but she knew soon he would be sent out to the Western Front to be a field commander. He had studied well at Oesnabrueck and was to be an asset to the Reich.

Elizabeth had moved into the officer's married housing area in the same compound as where Heinrich worked. She took the time, making it a home.

Her husband came home and took her to the shooting range. Hardly a romantic venue, but he wanted to teach her to fire a weapon. It would be protection for herself and others.

She fired at the target and he had been amused to note that she was a better shot than he was. She explained she hunted grouse and other such birds on her father's estates. They then had a friendly competition to see who would win.

Surprisingly, Elizabeth won and he had to take her to a lovely restaurant as her compensation for winning. Could have been far worse he supposed and it led to a wonderful night of passionate love making.

She was a most willing and active participant in his seemingly endless variations on the theme. Sometimes he was gentle, sometimes he was not, but either way he was as much a master of the bedroom as he was the master of the troops he commanded.

She came to the field camp and had met Captain Dieter Mueller. Mueller was a red haired man who was a kind soul. He respected her in ways few did, speaking to her, working on his English, and finding her humor something he enjoyed.

Her husband did not mind her with his second, knowing he would keep her safe and the man had enough honor not to seduce the girl. Mueller was from Cologne where he had been a university professor. Now he was a captain and served under her husband.

She liked him and when she came to the camp she often would spend hours talking with him to improve his English. He was escorting her home when an Allied bombing raid started. He pulled her against a building, holding her between the wall and himself as the sirens wailed.

She cried out as one hit across the street on a house and sent brick shards and dust everywhere. He protected her and after a few moments, he pulled her to the safety of the officer flats. There they went to the basement to hideout.

The baron was there, startled to see them coming in a little dirty as he rocked a baby, the child of another officer whose wife was trying to sooth the toddler she held. The baby was fussing, but the baron hummed softly, calming it, even as something hit close enough to jar their sanctum.

Mueller smiled as he sat waiting.

One of the wives had brought food since it promised to be a long night. None of them could move until the all clear. After the baby slept, the baron and Mueller began to play a game of cards. Lizzy sat beside them, shivering.

She was tired and the baron smiled, patting a cushion between them. Her head dropped and she was soon asleep, drowning out the voices, the faint sirens, and everything else as her husband looked after her.

ZzZ

Manfred and Michael came to visit their father and new step mother. The pair had been married more than a month and that was pleasing to the Rheingarten sons. Their father was training enlisted men in the camps outside the town, but always returned to his wife.

Both were in the Luftwaffe on different planes. Manfred was a navigator and his brother was a pilot. Together they had successfully bombed enemy targets several times.

Both were pleased to see their father happy with another woman. Their mother had died and though they missed her and loved her, as their father had, they were finding their new step mother was a blessing for them all.

Manfred especially bonded with his new younger step mother. Heinrich was pleased to see his two young sons with her. Neither seemed to be bitter about him remarrying, and in fact seemed to be taking steps to assure him that was not the case.

They danced with her. Dined with her. Told her stories. They even found her flowers somewhere.

Heinrich had spoken to them about how proud they he was of them and he hoped they would continue to be a good asset to the Reich. Michael had a girl, whose picture he had. He had shown his new mother who had smiled at him in delight.

It was then that Elizabeth realized she was part step sister and part step mother due to her age. She was between them in age and she playfully enjoyed their antics. Heinrich allowed it, knowing it was in good fun and to see all three of them smiling was a blessing.

The pair returned to their duties only two days later.

Heinrich was to be sent to the Western Front to be a military leader. He had heard rumor of them going to take the Channel Islands in order to have a place for the planes to land between bomb runs. However, they had to challenge the army there in residence and take them over as a strategic land holding for the Reich.

She said her goodbyes, kissing him, and watching his men match away to the rest as she stood with her mother.

Saying goodbye to him was likely the hardest thing she had ever done.

As he disappeared from view she lifted her chin.

She was the Baroness von Rheingarten.

And now she was alone.

ZzZ

Elizabeth sighed as she danced.

The endless parties in the capital were getting exhausting. She had loved it at first, but now it felt like more of a chore. Her mother was busy flirting with every available officer of note while Elizabeth danced with several of them.

None of them had her husband's charm or presence.

She would often have functions she went to with other officer wives, but that was often dull, though at least her aunt was there. Nina was a God send and when she was bored or wanted to leave, she claimed she needed to lie down due to her pregnancy.

Everyone felt such pity for her and naturally Elizabeth was needed to help her manage to get home. Once clear of the group of women, they often would laugh and walk arm in arm to somewhere for gelalto or something of that nature. As a Baroness, Elizabeth had more rank than most in the room, which was one of the reasons she was invited to such functions since she was a newcomer to the scene much like her aunt also being a Countess and she was the highest ranking on the social ladder of the women there.

It was still early summer, but already it was very warm.

She missed Heinrich terribly.

He had been gone about a month when she was having tea with her uncle, Colonel von Stauffenberg and his wife Nina. Elizabeth had been feeling off all day, but she sat, listening to them talking about the war. Her uncle now wore an eye patch after he lost an eye to shrapnel from a bomb.

Nina was visibly pregnant with her third child and was sipping her tea as she looked at Elizabeth looking out the window.

"Lizzy. Bis du Krank oder?"

Elizabeth turned back. "No. I am well." She smiled and sipped her tea.

Her uncle Claus then spoke about a gala with Nina. Elizabeth set her tea cup down and rose to her feet feeling a need to stretch her legs. She rose and then took a couple steps. She felt warm all over and then suddenly very cold and her legs buckled.

She reached out to stop her fall and catch herself, but missed the table all together and fell to the earth in a heap. Her uncle rolled her onto her back, touching her face, calling her name as he tapped her cheek lightly. Lizzy was not wholly unconscious, but she hurt a little and looked about confused.

The Colonel spoke to his wife and then shifted, bringing the younger woman up in his arms. He held her close and Nina moved forward, opening the doors. The Colonel laid Elizabeth down in a guest bedroom and gently touched her face.

Nina sat beside her, holding her hand as her husband went to fetch a doctor. Elizabeth drifted asleep, but woke to her uncle returning with an army doctor with him. The doctor, who was a captain by his uniform, gently nodded for the Count and Countess to leave.

He looked Elizabeth over and smiled kindly. He patted her hand.

"What is it doctor?" She asked him.

"Alles gute." He told her. "Sie sind schwanger. Sie brachen etwas gemuese and oebst." He said kindly. He walked to the door and opened it. He smiled at the Colonel and his wife who looked out of sorts. He spoke to them and the Colonel straightened and then smiled. Nina grinned and walked to Lizzy's side.

"How are you?" She asked in English.

"Tired. Hungry."

"We shall see to that."

"What did he say? What is "schwanger"? And why must I eat more vegetables and fruit?"

Nina smiled and touched her brow affectionately. "When was your last bleeding?"

The girl gasped. "What? Why? I..." She stopped and blinked. "Two months ago."

Her aunt nodded. "And your breasts. They ache."

"Yes." Elizabeth said. "How did you know?"

Nina smiled patiently. "Because, meine liebe. You are also pregnant."

"What?" Elizabeth asked sitting up a little. She blinked. "Really?"

Nina smiled and nodded. She embraced her niece as Elizabeth started to cry. Heinrich's parting gift. He had made her pregnant.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes as she smiled and touched her belly. "I never thought..."

Nina smiled and rose to her feet. "I will bring you some soup. When you feel up to it, come to the table or I can bring it here."

"I will go." Elizabeth smiled. "How did Uncle Claus take it?"

"He is happy." Nina said.

Elizabeth sighed.

ZzZ

Elizabeth was sitting in the main room reading. The children had gone to bed and Claus was there working on some paperwork as Nina sat reading also by the firelight.

There was commotion at the door and suddenly it opened to reveal Elizabeth's mother. She looked about. "Why the hell was I not told?!" She growled at her brother.

Elizabeth gasped and looked at her uncle.

Claus looked at Elizabeth and winked before rising and lifting his hands. "Alles Gute. Wir warten auf dich." He smiled.

Her mother hissed and walked to the girl. "This is wonderful news Lizzy." she smiled. "A baby will give you power. You carry a German baby. You are safe now. Completely."

Elizabeth looked at her mother. "Was I not before?"

"No. You were a half English little git who needed to be married off." She said. "But now you are and the baby will be part of the Reich."

I made a face and rose to my feet. "I wish I had not part of this hateful war."

She blinked. "If there wasn't a war, then you would still be unmarried."

"Better than having my husband away while I carry his baby." I snapped back.

Nina blinked and rose to her feet. "Lizzy." She said softly.

"What? I miss him. Uncle Claus is here. Why can't he be?" Lizzy growled and then turned and stomped off to a bedroom to rest.

The Colonel was about to follow her when his wife held up her hand and shook her head. Her mother looked at her brother. "I have let her be around your uppity wife too much of late. She no longer listens to reason."

Nina looked at her sister-in-law. "Perhaps it is because you no longer know how to be civil." She said.

"I am perfectly..."

"Leave. Do you not have a dining date with Colonel Koenigberg?" Nina asked.

"Lizzy needs to be looked after. Worry will not be good for..."

Claus stepped forward. "She is being well looked after here."

"Why is she here?"

"She has been lonely." Nina said.

"She had better become used to it with her husband on the front."

Claus folded his arms. "I wish I could see my sister, not this cold hearted self important bitch who has taken her place."

Konstanze looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me." He said stepping to her. "Go and enjoy your date. I hope you find a new husband soon so you will remember that your priorities should be family first."

"Well I never." She straightened as if he had slapped her. "Tell her I expect her home when I get there this evening."

"She may stay here if she wishes. She is an adult now, married to an officer of the Reich. You no longer can keep her on a leash." Nina said.

Konstanze drew herself up. "You have been nothing, but trouble for this family since you married into it."

"Sister!" Claus barked gaining her attention. "Leave."

Elizabeth's mother hissed and then left the home. Nina looked at her husband as he took a breath. "Good husband."

"She needs to marry rather than be wine and dined by the upper officers. She has too swollen a head as to her power and it will harm her soon."

"I have no doubt." Nina said.

From the stairs, Lizzy had been listening and she had watched her mother leave. She smiled. For the first time in her life she was in control of what she did, and that was a glorious feeling.


End file.
